Honey on Arsenic
by Mewmewmewtwo
Summary: Because even with honey on top, arsenic is still arsenic. A collection of shipping drabbles, with some other stuff thrown in a blender together. Warning: if you don't like character death, please find some happy fic. Leafgreenshipping, Franticshipping, and Ferriswheel, with many, many others.
1. Chapter 1: The Life We Almost Had

The week after Mewtwo escaped from the lab, Amber3 was finally born. But nobody celebrated the first human clone. No, they studied her, and after that they left her alone. Finally, the sentence from Giovanni came. "Kill her. She is of no use to us." But one kindhearted scientist arranged for his sister to care for the clone. "Amber sweetheart, I'm going to have to send you away," he told her as she skipped rope through the halls of the research lab. "Ok. Where am I going?"

"New Bark Town. It's a nice place, and your new mother will take care of you. But from now on, your name will be Crystal." Amber looked at him for a moment. Then she smiled. "Crystal. What a pretty name."

So Crystal was sent to New Bark Town, where she was safe and happy, and she soon forgot about her early life. Soon, when she got old enough, she decided to go on a Pokémon journey, and began her mission to stop Team Rocket, the people who brought her to life. She became the Champion, and was loved and admired by people everywhere. Her ultimate achievement, however, was the taming of legendaries, including Mewtwo.

One day, when Crystal was on a date with her boyfriend, Gold, she had let out all her pokemon to play. Mewtwo was sitting in a tree, reflecting quietly. A small breeze that smelled of daisies and sunshine swept in, and the ghost of a little girl appeared. "Wow Mewtwo, you've gotten so strong!" Mewtwo opened his eyes, and turned around. "Amber?" It was her all right, and she smiled at Mewtwo. "Who's that pretty trainer over their?" Mewtwo sighed. "That's Amber3, also known as Crystal." Amber looked at her for a moment, and then asked, "Do you think if I had survived, would I have been as pretty as her? Do you think I would be able to be as strong as her?" Mewtwo's answer was soft, and the barely controlled emotions behind it were hidded by the roaring of the ocean. "Yes, you would have been. Maybe even better." Amber smiled. "Thanks. I hope you're happy with her. Life is wonderful. I'm glad that one of me survived." Mewtwo nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "_You were always beautiful in my eyes. I'm sorry this wasn't the life you got to have."_


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Nothings

Never again would I feel that way. I loved him, I really did. I thought it would be a fairytale come true. He was the prince. I was the princess. But I found out why people tell fairytales. It's because in real life, fairytales never come true, no matter how much you wish. I remember our last battle, how he had finally realized the truth behind Team Plasma.

I remember him telling me to follow my dream, and I cried because him leaving would be the end of my dream. I remember calling out his name, chasing after him on my beloved swanna. But no matter how fast she was, she couldn't keep up with Zekrom, there was no way that would happen. Finally, I was forced to wake up, to see reality. And I didn't like it one bit.

I remember crying there alone in the castle, then feeling hands shove me through the gap in the wall. It felt like flying, except in reverse. I remember thinking that it felt like I was back inside Skyla's gym, except this time, there were no mats to catch me, nobody to be there for me. And so I fell, and hit the ground hard. I continued crying. Nothing mattered anymore.

My pokemon found me hours later, buried under the ruined castle, which had been completly destroyed. Swanna flew me to the nearest hospital, where everybody I knew told me how sorry they were, and some kind of shit about how they were too busy hunting down the other Plasma Grunts, how they thought I had left the castle, after seeing someone fly away on a dragon. If they had bothered paying attention, they would have realized that the dragon in question was black, not white.

A couple of months went by. Everybody forgot about the girl in the hospital. I cried myself to sleep every night. I realized I had more in common than him than I thought. We were both pawns. As soon as the crisis was over, I was forgotten. Left behind. Everybody talked about me like I was gone. "White left on a journey," they would say. Eventually, when I was finally released from the hospital, I left. Now they could truly say I went on a journey without lying.

I found myself on Mt. Silver, and I would spend long hours just standing on the empty mountain, lost in thought. One day, the truth, the cold, hard, truth, caught up to me. Thanks a lot, Lady Reshiram. I wish I knew this 2 years ago, back on the Ferris Wheel, back when I was still happy and naive.

They don't call them sweet nothings for no reason. No matter how sweet they are, at the end of the day, they're still sweet **nothings.**


	3. Chapter 3: In a Minute

Leaf was laying in a pool of her own blood, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She didn't want to die yet! She tried to get up, tried to drag herself to the nearest city. Her fingers fumbled for her pokeballs, only to find they weren't there. She was trembling. Viridian City was so close! She clawed herself up, leaning against a tree.

She studied the knife wound on her stomach. Ripping a piece of cloth off her skirt, she pressed it against the wound. In a minute, the red fabric was wet and dyed a deep crimson. She got up, shaking, and managed to make it to the outskirts of Viridian, where her old rival was now gym leader.

Blue! She wasn't going to die before she said goodbye, she wouldn't allow it. She groaned. If it weren't for the rocket grunts that had ambushed her on the way there, she would probably already be at the gym, but now…

Meanwhile…

Blue paced back and forth, wondering where Leaf was. He knew she was never late, and yet it had been half an hour. He gave up, and headed outside. He wondered what was holding her up…

Somebody noticed the Kanto champion lying on the ground, blood pooling into a puddle and spreading fast. Immediately, there was a crowd, and somebody picked up the pale girl and began carrying her to a Pokémon center.

Blue noticed the crowd of people heading towards the Pokémon center, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the person somebody was carrying. It was Leaf, and she was bleeding badly and unconscious.

By then, everybody knew it was too late for the Champion. She had lost too much blood, and she was struggling to stay awake. Leaf was frantic. Black was already gathering at the edges of her range of sight, and she couldn't hold on much longer. Suddenly, somebody pushed through the crowd. It was Blue, and the sight of him caused Leaf's heart beat to momentarily speed up, and then falter again.

"Blue…" Leaf mumbled. It was the first and last thing she had said to anybody since nine years ago. He held her hand, begging her to stay a little longer. "Goodbye…" The last thoughts she had before darkness overcame her was, "_I didn't have enough time! Arceus, give me another minute, please give me another minute to tell him that I…." _And then the void overcame her, leaving behind a grief stricken Blue and a shocked crowd.

Blue hated himself. He had chickened out of telling her that he loved her, and now it was too late. She had died, not knowing that he had loved her back. He buried his face in her hair, and murmured softly, "Pesky girl, you had to leave me didn't you?" But of course, her cold body didn't respond. No, it was too late for the two of them.

_Time is precious. Cherish every day, every minute._


	4. Chapter 4: Love Is?

Good grief, this is short. I'm sorry! Anyways… our Johto pokedex holders Crys, Silver, and Gold on love. Guess who's who!

Love is…

Love is thousands of years of evolution perfected. Those with the prettiest face and nicest body get "love."The rest of us just have to make do without it. Instinct and evolution. Physical attraction. That is all love is.

Love is…

As impossible as me and Crys getting together. Hopeless.

Love is…

Love doesn't exist. End of story. Why am I writing this again, Blue?


	5. Chapter 5: Lights

I know this really isn't shipping, but I had to write this. Based off Lights by Ellie Goulding.

Lapras was probably the last of her kind. Even though she looked young, she was something over 50 years old. She was the only one of her kind to learn their lesson; humans were to be avoided. She had fled into Union Cave, far away from the open sea and blue sky she had grown up with.

Sometimes, she would hear the voices of the lapras who had died at the hands of hunters. She missed her mate, her family. She didn't know what had happened to her egg, it had been washed away in a rough storm. If it had survived, it had probably been killed by hunters.

One day, a sun stone washed up onto the shore of the cave she lived in. It had probably been swept to sea, and was then carried here. Even in the dark, she could see the soft glow, and she sighed. It reminded her of the sun, of her ocean home. Maybe this was a sign, that it was time to emerge once more.

But… Lapras still remembered the scream of her sister, as the hunter she had been trying to save turned on her. She could still feel the pain from her old scar, where she had been badly injured by a harpoon. The rest of her family had been killed in a similar manner. No, humans were dangerous and crazy. She would stay in her cave.

But the sun stone still pulsed softly, warm and welcoming. It reminded her of home. It both soothed and worsened the ache in her chest.

_Because they're calling, calling, calling me home. Calling, calling, calling, home. _


	6. Chapter 6: The Ones Left Behind

Anville Town was a sleepy, quiet place that always had the sound of a lullaby of some sort being played on a flute. Nobody was sure where it came from, although certain people, the majority of them being psychics, occasionally saw a beautiful teen wearing an old fashioned dress standing there playing a flute.

What most people didn't know was that there had been a terrible train crash there forty years ago. More than half of the passengers had been killed, among them a young trainer who had lost her heart to the quiet little town and her sweetheart who lived there. Her boyfriend grieved for her, and missed her terribly.

As it turned out, she missed him too. Her spirit refused to move on without him, and so she stayed, playing his favorite tune on her flute, waiting for them to be together once more. And so she waited there for forty years, playing the same soft tune on her flute, waiting for the day when she could finally move on.

Hilda walked through Anville Town, having come here to escape the paparazzi. She saw a middle aged man standing on a bridge overlooking the train that stood in the middle of town. Curious about what the man was looking at, she came over. "What is it that you are looking at?" asked Hilda.

The man looked at her. Pointing to a spot nearby them, where the sound of a flute playing was strongest, he said, "See that girl over there? She's playing a lullaby to comfort those who were left behind." Hilda looked, but there was no girl. She simply nodded, and kept on admiring the view. A girl shimmered into view besides the man. She stopped playing her flute, and whispered to the man.

"I'll be waiting for you. I love you, so remember that for me, please?"


	7. Chapter 7: Hiding Away

Kotone, from my story Crumbling Facade.

Kotone was a riddle speaker, gifted in hiding her true meanings behind complicated riddles. She had perfected saying one thing, but meaning another.

Kotone was a liar. For every truth she spoke, there were always two lies, and for every lie there was only a half truth.

Kotone was an actress. She hid her tears behind a mask, and every time one mask started to wear, she would find a new one. She was the girl with a thousand names, but she never used her real one.

Kotone changed every few years. Cocky with an attitude, happy-go lucky, cheerful and a ditz, she had been them all. But she never showed her true face to the world.

Kotone was a villain. She was a liar, a cheat, and a thief, unafraid to do anything to get what she wanted. She had a kinder side, however. She just had no reason to show it to the world. It was a change to be the hero for once.

Kotone was a victim. She had run away from her father, and it felt **so good** not to wake up half dead each morning with blood in her mouth from biting her tongue to stop the tears. She was still broken though. She just chose not to show it.

Kotone had a voice once. She just stopped using it the moment she realized nobody listened. And so she waited for the right moment to use it, to find somebody who would **listen** and **understand**.

Kotone had a heart. She just hid it behind the Ice Rock she wore around her neck, preventing her from showing fear, hate, love. What good were the emotions that hurt had her so badly?

Kotone was a traveler. She hoped to find peace somewhere, wanted to wake up one day and find all her pain gone. So far, however, she was still searching for her paradise.


	8. Chapter 8: Bright Eyes

Grovyle and then main character, from PMD2. I'm actually a rendshipper, to be honest with you.

When they first met, she was a lady in a fortress, and he was a prisoner. She saw the spark in his eyes, that light that glowed even though he was badly hurt and outnumbered. She wondered what made his eyes glow, why he didn't have the same dull eyes as the rest of them.

When they met again, he was in a dungeon cell and she was free to go as she pleased, at least in the castle anyways. "Tell me," she whispered. "Tell me why you haven't given up to the darkness." Grovyle looked at the girl in front of him. She had a haughty expression, but behind that he saw fear and uncertainty, and a long gone defiance. He was sure he could bring it back, that defiance, the will to keep hope alive. He thought for a moment.

"Tell me," he said to the girl with no hope. "Have you ever heard of spring?" And so their friendship began, and a spark rekindled in her dull blue eyes.

The days passed. She told him of how her parents had supported Primal Dialga, and how she didn't like the never ending world of darkness. She told him of her strange visions, and her power to heal the darkness in people's souls. He told her of growing up as a treeko, and of his deciding that he wanted to end the world of darkness. "What a noble quest," she had told him. "One that I wish to be part of."

The day before his execution, she came in with a bag full of maps and the keys to the cell. She had changed out of her fancy dresses and into a blouse and jeans. "Come on," she whispered as she unlocked the door. "Let's get out of here."

As they ran from the castle, he asked, "Why did you do it?"

She stopped running and turned towards him, her blue eyes questioning. "Do what?"

"Save me," he replied.

She smiled. "For giving me hope. And besides, you still haven't told me about summer."

The years went by. She grew thin, and she had acquired a collection of scars from their adventures. However, her blue eyes burned bright, full of life and determination.

When they traveled through time, she had sensed something happening. Without a thought, she threw herself in front of her friend, taking the blow. They were separated, reaching for each other's hands as they were ripped apart from one another.

When the piplup woke up on the beach, bruised and battered and feeling like she had been trampled by donaphan, the worst pain wasn't on the outside, it was on the inside. She felt like something big had been taken away from her life, and she wanted it back. A curious vulpix came up to her. "Are you alright? You look terrible. What's your name?" The two stared at each other for a moment. "My name's Katrina. I- I don't know what happened. Screw it, I don't even remember anything."

The two formed an exploration team, the vulpix because she wanted to explore and the piplup because she was searching for that something-someone, she was missing.


	9. Chapter 9: The One That Got Away

This is a counterpart to Bright Eyes. For TeaKat!

Blitz felt terrible. "_If-when we change the future, we will cease to exist. I thought I should tell you that, so that you know what the price is. Blitz, I don't think you remember, but you were okay with that. I can understand if you don't want to help, but if one of us succeeds, then we will all fade."_

Blitz wished with all her heart to change the future. She had seen the bleak, dark landscape, the never ending night. The Pokémon that they battled weren't like the ones here; they didn't battle to challenge themselves. They battled for the bloodlust, but behind their vicious snarls were the remains of their sanity. _Help me_. That was the message Blitz had seen in their eyes, the real them that was trapped by their primal. But then… she didn't want to leave Volt alone.

"Blitz! Are you okay? You keep staring off into space" The shinx in question ran back towards his partner. The vulpix shook her head. "I'm fine," she lied. "I was just thinking about Grovyle."

A look of jealousy crossed Volt's face. Then he sighed, and said, "I'm sure he's fine. I mean, he's got Celebi right? So come on, let's go home!" Volt raced ahead, even though they were both covered in many cuts, scratches, and bruises from their fight with Dialga.

Blitz tried to run after him, only to find her paws too heavy to move. "_I'm losing control over my body. Does this mean… does this mean I'm fading?"_ As if to answer her, a golden sphere of light escaped from her paws. Volt turned around, and saw Blitz standing there, a sad smile on her face and golden light streaming from her. "Blitz! What's happening?"

Blitz continued to give him that sad smile of hers. "I-I'm leaving, Volt. I'm so sorry."

"Leaving? You can't leave, we still need to go home!"

"I have to. The future was changed. I no longer exist. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I was afraid you wouldn't allow me to change time." As she said this, the golden lights streamed faster from her body.

A tear trickled down Volt's face. "Blitz…" There was nothing he could do to save her. He thought Blitz had never looked more beautiful, silhouetted in beautiful golden light. "Blitz, don't go. Please. What am I going to do without you?"

Blitz smiled again, even though tears were streaming down her face. "You'll survive. Be strong for me, okay? I'm sorry I can't stay much longer."

She crumpled to her paws, and Volt rushed forwards. "Blitz!" Tears were streaming down his face as well.

Blitz shook her head. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. I don't want my last memories of you to be sad. Smile! Be happy. Promise me that you won't cry."

Volt shook his head. "I can't, Blitz. I can't promise you that."

Blitz gave him a serious look. "Then promise me you'll make it to Treasure Town. Tell everybody what happened. Tell them that I said goodbye." Volt's only answer was a sob. The lights streamed faster, and all that was left of Blitz was her head and paws.

Leaning forward, she gave her teammate a loving lick on the forehead. She sighed, almost at peace with dying. She might as well admit it now… "Volt, I think… I think I may love you. I'm so happy… so happy that I got to meet you." And with that, the bubbles enveloped her, and she was gone. "_I've never hated water more than when it comes from your tears. Goodbye, Volt."_

"Blitz! You can't go! With you, I can never feel afraid. I don't know how to feel afraid when I'm with you. You made me strong, and I would never have done it without you. Please Blitz…" Volt broke down in sobs as the last of the light disappeared.

The ride home was one of the most painful things Volt went through. He cried the entire ride home. If he could do anything about it, he would have never moved from the spot Blitz disappeared. But a promise was a promise, and so he headed back to Treasure Town. He didn't manage to tell the entire story without breaking into fresh tears. When that was over, he raced out to the spot where they first met, and buried his muzzle in the sand. "_Blitz…"_

Years later, Volt was one of the finest explorers around. Everyone respected the luxray, as he was a Master rank explorer as well as the rumor that went around that the reason he never chose another partner was because his first one died trying to save the world. He headed towards the beach after passing through Treasure Town.

These days, he could hardly bear to stay too long in Treasure Town, and he never went too close to the guild. As he sat on the beach, he heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Why the long face?" he turned around, and found himself face-to-face with a certain vulpix, but she was little more than a ghost. She smiled. "Be happy! Life is wonderful, no? Enjoy it!" And with that, her form shimmered and disappeared, leaving him alone again.


	10. Chapter 10: Read the Bold

T**H**e knife flash**e**s as I take a **d**eep breath and position it in place at my neck. Fire er**u**pts across **m**y skin, and ruby-red blood s**p**urts on th**e** forest floor, where no one will find me in time. I bite my lip, and all I can **d**o is wait and watch as the world slowly fades to

B

L

A

C  
K.

Because after all, once your drea**m**s hav**e** been shattered on the floor, and your life turned upside down, there is no point in continuing on**.**

Why did I even write this? Oh, right, it's because I feel depressed right now.


	11. Chapter 11: Sticky Barb

This item damages the user on every turn. May also hurt a foe that comes in contact with the holder.

"I'm sorry, May. I'm already going out with Dawn." Brendan really felt bad, since May was a nice girl that he wouldn't mind going out with. May nodded once.  
"I- It's ok. I hope you're happy with her."

Brendan nods, happy she understands. "Okay, see you later May!" If he had bothered looking, he would have noticed the hurt look on her face.

Months pass. Brendan keeps on going out with Dawn, completely unaware of the girl whose heart he stole, broke, and crushed into little tiny pieces.

On one of those days where May cried her heart out in the quiet glade deep in Petalburg Woods, a hand was laid on her shoulder. "May? What's wrong?"

May turned around to find her other rival, Wally, looking at her with concern. "Nothing. It's just that…" She broke into a fresh wave of tears. Wally didn't leave, and stayed with her until she stopped crying. And together, the boy and the girl begin to stitch together the fragments of her heart.

It is on a beautiful spring day when Dawn leaves Brendan, and he is crushed. Things had been growing worse for a while between them, and he is left trying to figure out how to get back up on his feet again. Then, he thinks of May. May, the girl who loved him, and who he really loved all along. If they both love each other, nothing will go wrong, right?

He heads towards her house in Little Root, and hears her laughter coming from the house. He rings the doorbell, and May excuses herself from the couch she had been sharing with Wally and opens the door.

"Yes?" She looks at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"May, I love you. I'm sorry it took so long to realize that."

She looks at him sadly. "Brendan, I'm already going out with Wally. I'm sorry."

He takes a deep breath. "I-It's okay. I hope you two are happy together." She nods, and closes the door.

Brendan sighs, wondering what he is to do now.


	12. Chapter 12: Lullaby

_Sleep tight, my one and only._

_I'm here, so don't feel lonely._

_Sweet dreams and peaceful slumber,_

Gardivior scowls, and scribbles out the words written on the page. She crumples the paper, and tosses it behind her. She strokes the name etched on the tombstone. "_Abby…"_ Her beloved trainer, the one who raised her from a tiny little ralts to the fighting force she is now, the only reason she still lingers in a cemetery full of ghost and dark Pokémon. She sighs, and starts writing again. Gardivior would keep trying until the wordless melody she hears whenever she thinks of Abby has words, words that will be as perfect as the feeling she felt whenever Abby was with her.


	13. Chapter 13: Trust

You're such an annoying jerk!"

"Well, I wouldn't talk. I mean, honestly Leaf, look at the mirror once and a while. You really don't seem worth it," Green shot back.

Leaf's eyes suddenly went from slightly annoyed to narrowed and furious. "Hmm? Is this your way of saying you don't want me anymore? I thought you said you loved me. I thought you said I was beautiful. Well, who am I kidding? You're Green Oak! You have a new freaking girlfriend every week! Is this your crowning achievement, dating the champion? Fine! We're over!" The anger drained from Leaf's eyes, leaving them empty of light. "We're over." The words were quieter this time. Releasing Charizard, Leaf flew off.

Only fifteen minutes after she left did Green calm down enough to realize what he just said.

"No." The words were cold and cut into him like a thorn. "Green, I risked so much by being with you. I ignored the tabloids, the gossip, and the cruel letters I got every week. I put up with so much to be with you, and I'm sorry I can't be good enough for you. You're already famous enough; you don't have to date the champion to be famous. So goodbye." She slammed the door in his face, and Green was rather hurt that she didn't trust him.

Leaf was getting worse. She stopped taking care of herself and her Pokémon often had to force feed her. She was thin, and her eyes always had dark bags underneath them. Her hair was uncombed, and the brown eyes she was famous for had turned dull. Nobody could convince her to live if she didn't want to, and her mother could only watch as her beloved daughter slowly _withered away_ before her very eyes.

Red marched into the Viridian Gym, red eyes blazing. Walking up to Green, who stood up, shocked at his old friend's sudden appearance, he punched him in the face. The crack of bone breaking was obvious, and Red stood there angrily, breathing hard. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!" Red's shout echoed through the empty halls. "I CAME BACK FROM SINNOH BECAUSE MOM KEPT CRYING ABOUT HOW LEAF WASN"T DOING WELL, AND I FIND OUT YOU DUMPED HER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Tears were leaking out of his eyes. "Leaf doesn't want to live anymore, and nobody can save her." Green immediately felt even worse than he already did. Where was Celebi when somebody needed it?

Leaf was laying on her bed, trying to hide the cut on her arms and the bloody knife. The real pain wasn't on the outside, it was on the inside. She felt like she was drowning. Her heart hurt so bad, and she wanted someone to mend it. But the only person who could mend it was Green, and he wasn't here to save her this time. So instead, she tried to kept the last whole piece of her heart alive herself. "_I promise Leaf, I'd never do that to you. Leaf, I love you. You can trust me."_ She would always laugh at the stupid romance novels, the ones where the lovesick character feels like throwing themselves off a cliff. Maybe the novels weren't so stupid after all. The authors really weren't exaggerating about how much it hurt. She decided to make a trip to Cerulean City next week.

A couple of weeks later, people from all over Kanto flooded into Lavender Town. As the beautiful golden capsule was lowered into the ground, people could only remember how slowly Leaf, the pride of Kanto, had faded away. The only gym leader who wasn't there was a certain teen who couldn't bear to remember what had happened to the once happy region.

I promise this is the last time I kill Leaf! (*wails*) I'll try to make the next one less sad, I promise!


	14. Chapter 14: Painting Dreams

Okay, for a fic where somebody doesn't die… or get hurt in some way. Oh, and this one was inspired by Cantarella. Love Remains the Same officially made me change my alliance from Mangaquest to the pairing of Crystal and Euisine.

Crystal was an artist. After she beat the Champion, she had too much time on her hands, so she painted. Most of her paintings were of scenes, her battling Clair, Olivine at night, or Ecruteak at dawn. Of course, for those who she felt close to, she would paint them the way she felt about them.

For Ethan, she did splashes of red, gold, and black, with areas of blue. The blue was for her unrequited feelings, the red for her love, gold for the happiness she felt whenever he talked to her, the black for the hopeless dream of hers. For her Pokémon, splashes of pink, green, purple. Pink for love, green for life, and purple for the proud way her team carried themselves. For Lugia and Ho-Oh, silver and gold with streaks of rainbows.

Today, she was feeling miserable. She had argued with her mother, her mother yelling and Crystal signing frantically with her hands. She growled, and began painting harder. She was painting Suicune, the Pokémon that changed her world. Long, graceful strokes of blue, purple, and white against a background of black.

Crystal sighed, watching as the waves lapped against the beach. She sighed again, and picked up her painting to hold it against the light. It was such a pity only her Pokémon and she understood the language of her brush. Crystal dabbed a little more teal onto one of the rougher edges, thinking about the people she had met on her journey. What a pity she was mute.

"Crystal, I didn't know you painted," it was Euisine, and his voice was filled with wonder. Crystal whipped around, startled. She had been so sure she was alone at Cerulean Cape. Crystal frantically tried to hide the painting.  
Euisine, however, gasped. "Suicune… Crystal, you got the painting perfect." He nodded towards the streaks of color across the canvas. Crystal wasn't sure what to think. Nobody had ever been able to tell what her paintings were, but seeing as Euisine was the expert on Suicune, it was no wonder he knew.

Crystal nodded, a small smile forming on her face. She was understood…

Crystal was in her room in New Bark Town, humming contently as she painted. Meganium could only watch in amusement as his trainer painted. Recently, the colors purple, red, and white, and gold had appeared frequently in Crystal's paintings. "_Euisine,"_ Crystal thought as she painted. "_Euisine, Euisine, Euisine."_


	15. Chapter 15: Ghost Story

A Halloween special!

"Alright, who wants to tell scary stories!" Hilda chirped as the four friends sat around the campfire. Hilbert shook his head, and Bianca whimpered and shook her head too. Cheren looked completely uninterested, so Hilda grinned.

"I guess I'll be telling the story then." Hilbert sighed. If he knew his sister, it would probably be some lame story.

"Back in the day when Unova was but a bunch of scattered kingdoms and villages, there was a powerful Gothitelle who was worshiped as a goddess. She often demanded human blood for her sacrifices, and one day the Lord's wife angered her. As a punishment, the Gothitelle demanded she kill her daughter and bring the body as a sacrifice. When the woman refused, her daughter was taken away from her in the middle of the night, never to be seen again. But, a child's skull was found washed up at the river near the castle a month later, and the mother went looking for the rest of the body. She was killed by wild Pokémon, and her body was found near this area. Legend has it that she still haunts this forest, looking for the rest of her daughter's body."

Hilda finished, her face strangely serious. Hilbert's eyes were wide open and Bianca had buried her face in Cheren's shirt. Suddenly, they heard a keening noise from far away. The four decided that they were imagining things.

Far away, a ghostly young woman floated through the forest, searching everywhere for her lost daughter.


	16. Chapter 16: Gravity

Dualrivalshipping, with mentions of others. Cheren!

At the age of five, his parents told him that they had always wanted a girl. (And he felt his heart sink, just a little bit.)

When he was eight, he found that knowledge wasn't the key to everything. (And he decided that if it wasn't knowledge, then it was strength.)

When he was twelve, he went on a journey with his two best friends, and they parted ways for the first time, even shy Bianca. (And he felt his heart sink a little further, as none of them felt remorse in parting.)

When he was thirteen, he was told by someone that strength wasn't everything. (And he felt his heart sink further, as no one had bothered trying to correct him before.)

When he was fourteen, he watched as his best friend and crush lost her heart to a man who could never love her back. (And he felt his heart sink a little lower, if that was even possible.)

When he was fifteen, he lost to his best friend again. (And again, and again, and again. He watched as she took the title of Champion, and he felt happy for her, he really did. But he had to remember how he always wanted her position.)

At the age of fifteen, his heart hit rock bottom. And when he was alone, wondering how to get back on his feet, it was Bianca who helped him realize all the equations he could never solve. And slowly, surely, the girl with her head in the clouds taught him how to

F

L

Y

.

And his heart felt light again.


	17. Chapter 17: Only a Play

Protagonist centric, inspired by Cantarella and butchered by me.

Behind closed curtains, you wait excitedly. Young, fresh, and new, you can't wait to be on your way. After all, you will be the hero of this story, you're sure of it. The curtains open, and you are thrust into the spotlight. It's your turn to shine.

You make friends, and have a lot of fun with your Pokémon. And then come the bad guys. Here is your time to be the hero, you think. But being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be.

You stumble across the stage like a drunken ballerina, always rushing, rushing, rushing. Chasing after grunts here, running after somebody's lost Pokémon there, battling your rival, and trashing the competition, pushing your Pokémon too hard, trying to keep up with all the deadlines and the expectations. You don't have time to think things through, like you want to. Stumble across the stage, and everybody's shocked. You were the hero of this story. And heroes don't stumble; don't always have rings around their eyes from lack of sleep.

You glare at your rival, because the spotlight isn't as bright, and they aren't messing up, they don't have to worry about carrying everybody's expatiations on your shoulders. And you wish for things to be that uncomplicated, want the boring life you led back home, even though that was what drove you into this stupid trap of fame.

The song nears its end, and you are the most powerful of them all, the Champion. But you don't want it; don't want all the new responsibilities thrown at you. You're only twelve; you shouldn't have to worry about a million people who were too scared to stand up and had a ten year old pawn deal with everything. You are bitter, and even your Pokémon are frustrated with you. You can't go anywhere without flashing lights and rumors.

The curtain finally closes, and you are a tired wreck, old and useless. As you slump in relief into an empty chair, and deal with the disappointed people, you realize that you would rather be no one than the hero. Let heroes remain only in storybooks and movies, and leave the next unlucky child alone.


	18. Chapter 18: Waiting at My Window

Lyra's POV, in case you were wondering. This is what came through my mind as I was reading a romance novel, which failed terribly.

I slammed the romance novel shut, and threw it at my wall in anger. I remembered I used to love these books, and I would dream of me finding someone like that. I growled angrily. The reason I now hated these novels was simple: This is stuff that stays only in books. There is nobody, **nobody** who is that damned desperate for the person they loved to do the shit the characters in novels do for people they love. Sure, people did some stupid things in love, me being a prime example of this. But nobody does any of this stupid lovey dovey stuff.

I gave a hoarse, cynical laugh. Good Arceus, I sounded like Silver. I flinched at the mention of his name. Ever since he had gone off to Hoenn, I had been bitter, cranky, and all too prone to sudden and violent mood swings. It was hard getting by without one of our daily arguments, bickering about something stupid and then apologizing. I sighed, looking at the calendar. "Come back... come back wherever you are, idiot. I miss you." I looked at some pictures of me three years ago, and was shocked about what I found. I was still somewhat happy, if not a bit serious, instead of a cynical 16 year old. I cracked a tiny smile when I thought of the look on his face when he found we had switched personalities. I crossed off yet another day on the calendar, and resumed staring out the window, waiting.

Me: Please don't kill me! I'm kinda suffering from writer's block!


	19. Chapter 19: Espeon

Ok, I had no idea where to put this… so I put it here.

I am espeon. I evolved for my trainer, my beloved trainer. I follow her wherever, love her dearly. Anything she does is right. She was the one who found me as an eevee, raised me, loved me.

I don't care about the others. I gladly probe their minds without mercy, bend them to her will. I do what I can to please her, because she is my favorite person, my world. I hypnotize people, ignore their cries for mercy. None of it matters.

I am special, she said so. When her salamence died, she didn't care. She stroked my head with her bloody hand, told me she loved me. I believe her, because I am the only one she cares for. And I will follow her to the end of the world.

I am espeon. Perhaps I evolved out of love, but I no longer have a heart. I love my trainer in some twisted way, and she loves me the same.


	20. Chapter 20: Valentine Confession

Me: (*reads Cantarella's new chapter.*) Why does this sound so... Oh! I forgot to post something last night!

I had an ache in my chest, and I realized unless I got it down on paper it would never leave me. I also left this almost blank journal on the stairs in the hope that somebody will read it and think about us humans.

Here goes…

Today is Valentine's Day. The day where people can't get to class without seeing two people making out in the halls, the day when I realize I'm single in a mass of couples. I'm probably one of the only 'Dex holders who isn't dating someone. Green and Blue are dating. Yellow and Red are. Black and White, Sapphire and Ruby, they're all dating too.

I, Crystal, am single. Single because I have no desire to be a man's toy. Because in all of the relationships I've seen, the girls are treated like trophies, or toys, or even Pokémon. Once they have their fun, the girls are left crying in the dust, and the boys have moved on to yet another toy. I've seen girls who gave everything, their virginity, their school life, their future, to boys who grew bored of them and left them.

I tell myself that I'm okay with being alone, that I'm waiting for that perfect guy who loves for who **_I_** am, not what I look like. I wear baggy clothes, never wear makeup, and don't bother with my looks. Nobody ever gives me a second glance.

Science shows that only so many people look for something other than looks when searching for love. I've never felt beautiflies in my stomach, never had my face go red for a boy. I am one of the select few who isn't running on hormones, and I'm not sure if it feels good to be one of the chosen.

Girls, girls, girls. Please, please stop killing me. I hate seeing people purge, hate hearing how much weight they lost. I hate boys pointing to girls in skimpy outfits in magazines, and then telling their girlfriend they need to look like this. I hate how girls act like animals, begging to please. Even Archy has more dignity. Ruby is constantly trying to give Sapphire a makeover, and I hate how he is trying to change her. Sapphire will always be Sapphire, and I don't ever want to see her change.

I am one of the only single people remaining in an apocalypse of hormones, and as one of the survivors I can only look on in horror. I'm still holding on, still hoping for someone to come along and save me.

…And the ache in my chest is worse now that I finally admitted the truth.

Author's note: As I read this, I realized Crystal in this fanfic is _me._ Because this is basically an accurate description of my school, and my life.

On a happier note, I'm posting this now instead of the planned release of Valentine's Day, which would have killed the mood.


	21. Chapter 21: After the Rain

… Some seeds only sprout after the fire.

Grovyle was Celebi's hero. She often found it funny that a legendary Pokémon thought a regular Pokémon was her hero, but it was true. She found his confidence and strength comforting, a beacon in the dark.

Celebi was something different, that was for sure. She was always cheerful, like Blitz had been before they had begun openly opposing Dialga. These days, Blitz just sighed and acted like a box of wet matches, barely sparking. He knew he was in love with Blitz, and that was a taboo. A human should not love a Pokémon, and vice versa. And he was helpless to do anything but watch as Blitz faded away.

It hurt to see Grovyle madly in love with Blitz. She knew that Blitz was too broken to feel anything anymore, and she felt sorry for her. They had been friends, after all. But it still hurt to see Grovyle fall for a girl who couldn't love him.

When Blitz came back, she had the spark in her eyes again, but now she was with a new Pokémon, a shinx. The two seemed to be close. _Very_ close. And Celebi felt happy, very happy.

As for Grovyle? When Celebi asked, he just shook his head. "She's with Bolt now. He's probably better for her, seeing as he healed her." He seemed sad, but at the same time glad. Celebi took his worn paw in her soft ones, and he squeezed her paw just a little bit. Celebi had never been so pink before.

After Grovyle came back for the second time without Blitz, Celebi secretly rejoiced. After all, she got to see him again, and Blitz wasn't here to ruin it. Celebi was ecstatic. But wasn't that a selfish desire? Celebi wondered if she was finally giving in to her Primal.

As they lay dying, Grovyle crawled over to Celebi, cradling her head in his lap, spending their last moment together, and Celebi wanted to freeze time in place forever. She wondered why Dusknoir had disappeared before the two of them, as if to allow them to spend their last minutes together. The sun rose for the first time in centuries, and Celebi suddenly believed that everything they had worked for was worth it.

As the light intensified, Grovyle leaned in to say something, but his words were lost on the wind.

"_I love you…"_

And as the sun rose, the two disappeared.

But of course, we can't end the story here.

Celebi stood claw in hand with Grovyle, watching two little eevee play. Since the Rebuilding, as it had called, the two had adopted orphans to care for, as legendaries and mortals can't have children. But it still worked out in the end.

Because after a big storm, there is always a rainbow.

Me: PIZZAAAAAAAAA! I swear, this is too cheesy. For those who are confused, Blitz and Bolt are my EoS team, Katrina and Vivi are my EoD team... yes, I have both. GROVYLEEEEEEEEEEE! And people, I know Vulpix isn't an option in EoD...


	22. Chapter 22: Arceus (This is a test idea)

Story time with Mewtwo! Get ready for butchered stories about legendary Pokémon as I attempt to fill in plotholes!

When Arceus was born, it was alone in a vast, empty space. Taking the shattered fragments of its egg, it pieced them together to form a sky. But the sky seemed empty without something underneath, so Arceus created the land.

As time went on, Arceus had created a beautiful planet, but it was devoid of water. Without water, there was no life. Even a legendary has feelings, and Arceus was rather lonely by itself. Shedding tears, they formed the seas.

To have somebody to share this new world with, Arceus created Mew's race, and for a while everything seemed alright. It wasn't lonely anymore, and the Mew were cheerful, funny Pokémon.

But then all but one of the Mews died, and to preserve his last friend Arceus made her immortal. But there cannot be life without death, and so Mew was unable to bear children. To ease his friend's grief over losing her friends, he created many, many new Pokémon to play with her.

Finally, Arceus decided that he grew weary of managing everything. So he created the human race, and entrusted Mew to guide the new creatures into becoming the new controllers, and when all was said and done Arceus retreated into slumber along with Mew. The younger legendaries, however, decided to roam the land in journeys similar to those of humans, but after a couple of centuries they too grew tired and retreated into slumber.

Deep inside a swirling mass somewhere in another timeline, another egg waits for the right moment to start the world anew.

Me: You know what? This is only Arceus' story, which explains why I cut through so much. Tell me if I should do any more, I'm kinda neutral. I plan on doing Giratina...Based off Mademoiselle Noir.


	23. Chapter 23: Giratina

As promised, the Giratina story, based off Mademoiselle Noir. This has absolutely nothing to do with the Arceus one.

In the beginning, after the Mew were almost wiped out, Arceus created the prototypes of modern humans. These creatures were somewhere in between Pokémon and human, with the powers of Pokémon but the looks of humans. Of course, some of them had wings, tails, and claws, and others had extraordinary power. Those who passed Arceus' test were reborn after they died as legendaries.

One of them was a female named Giratina. Unlike the rest of her mostly petty, selfish, and ignorant race, she had a level head and red eyes full of sadness, golden hair, and ghostly black wings. She never smiled, and was as pale as a ghost. There was a certain dark beauty to her, and most of the other females were jealous of the girl who held more knowledge in her eyes than the rest of them combined.

This of course, attracted Arceus' attention. He would often come down to visit her as a young male, and the two would talk. He would ask her about things, her life, and she would answer.

He found out that Giratina stood for balance, keeping her siblings Palkia and Dialga in check. "I tear down the corrupted, make room for new roots to grow. I am neutral." Her voice took on a sad note. "But it doesn't matter. I cannot stop my siblings, only restrict them. And they never listen."

Soon after that, Giratina became pregnant, but her children had no father. Palkia flew into a rage, believing Arceus to be the father. Palkia had always vied for the attention of Arceus, and was furious when he chose Giratina. Palkia began to turn the others against Giratina, and soon all of the others wanted to kill her.

Their desire became even worse when Giratina bore three children, each as gifted as she was. Mesprit, with her endless compassion, beauty, and bubbling spirit, Uxie, with his vast knowledge, and Azelf, with his endless courage and willpower, unlike the rest of their cowardly race.

While she slept, Palkia drugged her sister and her children, and began to burn them to death. In her last moments, Giratina finally showed her first emotion as she cried out for Arceus to save her and her children.

Arceus arrived to find his friend and love dead, and he brought her and her children back to life, her as the legendary dragon Girantina and her children as the beings of the lake.

But Giratina was bitter, very bitter over her death, and in her fury she created the first ghost Pokémon as her minions, set her children against their father, and waged a war against her former love.

When Arceus finally defeated her, he sorrowfully banished her to the Distortion World, her children to the lakes, and her ghosts to the night. He then destroyed her former race, vowing to start anew.

It is said that deep in the Distortion World, Giratina howls her misery out to the silence, gazing upon her old home and the sleeping forms of her children and love, regretting all that she has ever done.

And deep inside of the Hall of Origin, there is a mirror that shows the user whatever they desire the most, and it is always a scene of earlier, happier times of sitting beneath a tree and talking about morales and life.

Me... Double cheese pizza with extra cheese on top! I ruined it! Mademoiselle Noir is this really sad clip/advertisement on Youtube, and it's about this princess trapped in a tower, except for the fact that she doesn't smile, and it is hinted that she is dead. So along come these villagers, and she tells them something in a foreign language, and then tells them to leave her be. But since they are convinced she is the living dead, they burn her to death. The last lines are: As she waited for her prince to save her, she sang for the last time. "My name is Lady Black. As you can see, I don't smile, or laugh, or live... so leave, leave me be." And her prince never came to save her, and the villagers watch as her ashes drift away on the breeze.


	24. Chapter 24: Tower

Me: WILD CARD! I have no idea what this is! :)

It's not common for princesses to lock themselves in towers... or on top of mountains.

Green struggled up Mount Silver, inwardly cursing Leaf for having the nerve to run up here. Reaching the summit, he saw Leaf standing smack dab on the center of the mountain.

"Leaf! What the hell are you wearing?!" While Green was dressed in a thick jacket, he was still freezing. Leaf however, was wearing her regular outfit; short skirt, leggings, her trademark hat, and a blue tee-shirt.

She shrugged. "Clothes." Her answer was almost lost in the howling wind.

"Your mother is going to kill you when she finds out you aren't wearing a coat!"

Leaf shrugged again. "She can't kill me without climbing up here."

"Speaking of your mother, she's worried sick. Everybody's worried, and they want you to come down. So you'd better come before I have Machamp drag you down this damned mountain!

"Espeon will save me."

Green sighed. "Well I would still drag you down! Everybody's worried!"

"No they aren't."

"Arceus dammit! Leaf! You can't just hide from all of your problems up here!"

_"But I did. That way, I won't think about them."_ She pulled her hat over her face. Ever since they were little, Leaf had always had a crush on her annoying rival. But she knew he had all the fangirls in the world to choose from, and so she had left.

"Leaf, for crying out loud! Your mom's worried. Red's worried. I was worried sick. I mean, you freaking disappeared! I thought it was my fault or something! Even that Johto girl is going to come up here if you don't get off this blasted mountain."

_"Wait... Did he just say he was worried?"_ Leaf peeked out from under her hat. "You were worried?"

"Well of course I was! Honestly, my best friend and crush for three years goes missing, and you expect me to not be worried?!" Green realized what he had just said, and thought about jumping off the mountain to save himself from embarrassment.

_"He...He likes me..."_ Leaf suddenly grinned, and threw herself at Green. "Okay! take me home!"

Green staggered under the sudden surprise attack, and smiled. "Sure thing."

Sadly for Red, Leaf decided to use her favor and made him take her place on the mountain. Luckily for him, Lyra came up, beat him, and together those two left the mountain. But that's not part of this story.

Me: HAHAH! NEKO, NEKO, NYAAAAAA! (*Hi, I'm GracideaSpring, Mewtwo's best friend. I don't have an account, but I ghostwrite for Mewtwo sometimes. Anyway, I apologize for Mewtwo. She has had way too much... HEY! THE CHANDELIER IS NOT A CHAIR!*) *crash*


	25. Chapter 25: Chess

_"... Just a puppet on a lonely string, oh who would ever want to be king."_ Viva La Vida

Ethan sat in front of a gravestone, the tears gone from his face now. Patting his shoulder was Champion Lyra, and she could do nothing to help her friend.

"I… She… Crys. She was always a pawn, huh? It's like chess. The king may be the most important piece, but they don't do anything. It's always the pawns. When you run out of pawns, you replace them." His voice was thick with grief.

Lyra didn't say anything. She had never known Crys, the girl who came before her. When Celebi's rampage had taken place, she and Crys had swapped places in different timelines.

But she could tell, from what Ethan had told her that Crys had been given the same task as her. She wanted to comfort her friend, but she couldn't find the correct words to say. After all, sometimes she felt like her life was only a game, nothing more.

Viva La Vida! Hey guys, I'm taking a temporary hiatus on this. You know, I have other fics to work on, and homework, and obsessing over Origin... Sorry.


	26. Chapter 26: Stronger (Then glass)

I'm not being really specific on who this is. Pick two characters (Boy and girl) and think of this as that fic. I don't own Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. I wish… I would be freaking rich by now. :( (I'm trying really hard right now, because I'm absolutely seething) That was a short hiatus! What a good smack to the face does…

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger…_

Oh, it sure does kill. I try to hide it, but there's this big gaping hole right here with your name plastered on it. Think of it as the apocalypse. There's this big, earth shattering event, and what little survivors there are have to pick up the pieces. And I'm not any stronger for it.

_Stand a little taller…_

Because you're not allowed to know how much I crane my neck to look for you waiting for an apology. _Stand_ taller, because I'm really just trying to keep this façade alive longer than the owner.

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone…_

But I was never truly alone. The ghost of us still haunts me everywhere. And when I'm alone, I might as well be drowning.

_They told you I was starting over…_

I wish. I really do wish. I want to start over, but he's only a bounce back. Do I feel guilty? You'd bet. Guilty as heck, but you have no remorse.

_Just me, myself and I…_

And guilt and antidepressants, and my Pokémon. I'm not sure whether being bothered is better than dealing with being alone. There is this special place in my hand I reserved just for you. That space feels oh so empty right now.

So here I am. I really wish for your happiness. It's selfish of me to want my happiness over others. I mean, the two of you are _so in love with one another._ It's better to have two people happy with one person depressed rather than one person happy with one depressed and the other angry. It all balances out, right? The greater good.

And if she ever leaves you…I'm still right here waiting for you, if you ever want me back. But it's okay. I can understand your feelings of love. I can make you feel better. No pressure though. I'll just fade into the background.

Author's note: 'Cause you're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no…~ Sorry. I've been playing Katy Perry for like a gazillion years now.


	27. Chapter 27: The Swanna and the Honchkrow

I hate how the bad guys are always evil. The explanation most people have is that they are simply evil, with no other explanation. I aim to fix that.

Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince who was loved by all, and who loved all. In fact, even a Swanna and a Honchkrow fell in love with the prince, and both loved him deeply.

One night, both wished on Jirachi for the chance to be with him, and their wishes were granted. Both were given the form of young women, and both set out to find the prince and win his love.

Honchkrow was his silent guardian, his midnight companion in hunting. She was mysterious, entrancing, and clever, and the prince loved her dearly.

Swanna was his dancing partner, and the two would dance together by the lake for hours on end. He loved her, as she was beautiful, pure, and elegant, everything a princess should be.

As time went on, the prince began to fall deeper and deeper in love with Swanna, and Honchkrow grew bitter and desperate. It was she who protected him from those who wished him harm; it was she who gave everything she had to the prince. He was hers, and she would make sure of it.

Taking the form of a Pokémon once more, she commanded her flock of Murkrow to attack every village, to find the Swanna and kill her. After all, she was a dark type, and she was raised to believe this was right.

Many, many innocents were killed, and the prince protected his swan and drove the murkrow away, swearing revenge for those killed. He set off in pursuit of the villainous raven, vowing to kill her.

And yet Honchkrow still protected the prince, viciously slaying all who wished him harm, growing weaker and weaker as she fought without rest. All the while, Swanna danced with the prince, both happy and in love, blissfully unaware of the dying raven.

Honchkrow refused to give up hope. Hope. What a funny word for a dark type, but yet Honchkrow wished dearly for her prince to return her love, and she knew she would do anything to get it.

Once more, she organized her flocks, and they attacked the Swanna, hurting her badly. Once more, the prince came to save her. This time however, the prince succeeded in badly injuring Honckrow, and she retreated.

While she recovered, the prince and the Swanna were married. Without Honchkrow's protection, the prince's enemies began to mass their attack. Honchkrow, hearing of the attack planned, donned the feather of a raven once more to protect her prince.

She came just as the prince was subdued by several Machamp, and she attacked them. Blood flew as she killed, her dark feathers stained with blood. She collapsed, turning back into a woman. The prince was horrified at the vicious display of Honchkrow, backing away from the bleeding Pokémon.

A dying man picked up his dagger, hurling it at the prince, who was too occupied with checking Swanna for injuries and not caring about the weakening Honchkrow. Honchkrow got up and threw herself towards the prince, the dagger piercing her heart.

As she lay dying the prince felt himself drawn to her, and he kneeled before her. Touching his face, Honchkrow took her last shuddering breath. "All I…All I ever wanted was your love." And as the dark fire burning in her eyes dimmed at last, and the prince walked away from her dead body with no regret, kissing his princess and reassuring her everything would be alright.

Me: This is based off Princess Tutu, thank you random harsh critic. I don't own that either. Applause to Princess Tutu! Finally, one of the 'villains' gets her happy ending, because the villains are people too! And the main character gets a so-so ending, but it's soooo much better than the regular cliché.


	28. Chapter 28: In the Dead of the Night

A/N: I'm back! This was inspired by the crazy teenagers who wouldn't let me sleep last night, so sorry if it sucks lollipops.

* * *

Dance

To the rhythm of your pounding heart,

The festive, frenzied song

As paper lanterns glow

And the illumise light up the

Night

The shadows flicker, dancing on trees

As kisses and hearts are stolen

Because it's good to feel

Young

And carefree again,

Throwing the weight off your shoulders

Even though you're

All Grown Up

By going to this party,

Drinking away all your burdens in the light of the

Glorious

Full moon, laughing, if only for one night

It's beautiful, wonderful, and

Utterly

Too short when you wake in the morning

With a ringing headache and feeling something

Missing.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Hate it? I know I do. D:


End file.
